


Cheesy

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: In which Dick is an emotionally constipated mess, and Tim, once again, is there to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based around that holiday Damian and Jon story, obviously. This is stupid. I don’t care. Happy Christmas and Happy Hanukkah today, cuties.

He stood in the doorway, watching as Damian and Jon played on the new video game system. Sipping on the eggnog Clark had given him right before he was going to ambush Bruce with a holiday sweater that matched his. He hadn’t heard any shouts or swearing after that so…he could only imagine the attack went well.

“…Dick.” He twitched at the voice, turning to find Tim appearing behind him, the reindeer headband still firmly on his head. “Don’t tell me.”

Dick cocked his head, glancing back at the boys only once. “Don’t tell you what?”

Tim motioned to Jon and Damian, like it explained everything. Dick just shrugged.

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re _jealous_.”

Dick snorted into the sip of eggnog he was taking.

“Jealous?” Dick gasped, wiping his face. He quieted, though, when Damian glanced back at them in confusion. Dick turned away, facing the hallway as Tim smiled and waved at his little brother. “Don’t be stupid, Tim. Why would I be _jealous_ of a bunch of ten year olds? Video games weren’t much of a thing when I was their age, why would I be jealous that they have the newest console to play with? I could just go buy myself one anyway.”

“Not of the console. Of _Jon_.” Tim clarified. “I know video games were you and Damian’s… _thing_.”

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Jon and Damian both gave celebratory shouts, and, as he turned back towards the room, he found…he didn’t have anything to say.

“…I guess that makes me a pretty shitty person, huh?” Dick whispered instead, after a moment. “Being jealous of a damn _ten year old_.”

“…Nah.” Tim decides. “You and Damian are close, it’s understandable for you to be _protective_ about him.”

“…I guess…”

“But you also have to understand that you broke his heart, when you faked your death.” Tim added. “And even if you hadn’t, you weren’t going to be the only one he played video games with forever.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dick snorted. “That’s what makes this even dumber.”

“…It’s not, though.” Tim admitted quietly. “Trust me, you aren’t…you’re not the only one who’s _surprised_ by this.”

Dick looked down at him. “What do you mean?”

“…He wouldn’t, when he thought you were dead. Play video games, I mean.” Tim murmured, looking over towards Damian and Jon. “I tried to get him to, Jason tried, Cass tried. But he wouldn’t. He _refused_. Got mad when Jason pushed one time, and destroyed a controller. That’s when he let slip that video games was something the two of _you_ did, and that it wouldn’t be the same otherwise.”

“…Oh.”

“Mhm. That’s when he told us that Alfred had found a video game by his grave, not long after he died. Alfred showed it to Damian, and he explained it was a game you had bought for him. That the two of you were going to play, but never did because…” Tim paused, and Dick could practically hear him swallow the lump in his throat. “Well. You know the next part.”

Of course he did. The next part was Damian dying to protect him.

“So we worked with him. Talked about it. Tried to kind of trick him into playing.” Tim explained. “It was slow, and he never wanted to. And any progress we made was basically lost when we found out that you _weren’t_ dead. He was mad about it. But…also not. Because he missed you, and you being alive was all he wanted. So…he was confused.”

“…So, you’re telling me I fucked him up even more than I originally thought.” Dick hummed. “ _Great_.”

“…Not exactly.” Tim grinned. “See – he wouldn’t play the games because they reminded him of you. But when he found out Jon was struggling with the whole _fitting in_ thing, and _also_ liked video games…well.”

Dick waited.

“…Playing video games with you made Damian feel like he fit in. Made him _happy_ , because _you_ made him happy. Made him feel _loved_.” Tim continued. “So he’s passing on what you taught him, and what _you_ made him feel…to Jon.”

A beat of quiet.

“And to me, to Jason, to Alfred. He even showed up to the Watchtower once to play video games with Diana, after something bad happened.” Tim chuckled. “It’s…kind of become his go-to method of comforting someone. Of…of _caring_ for someone.”

Dick paused, then whispered almost painfully: “…You don’t know that.”

“Maybe not specifically for all cases, no.” Tim admitted. “But I _do_ know Jon’s been struggling, like I said. I know Damian’s been trying to figure out how to help him, but with that subtlety he always tries and fails at. Just like I know that gaming console was the number one thing on Jon’s Christmas list, and according to store security cameras, Damian almost had to beat Clark up for it, so he could get it for Jon himself.”

“…He did not.”

“He did. I can send you the .gif Steph and I made of it.” Tim grinned. “Look, what I’m saying is – you might be feeling a little jealous right now, but take solace in the fact that you taught that kid well. He’s actually a little _sweetheart_ , loathe as he is to admit it, and he got that all from you. From playing _video games_ with _you_.” Tim stopped. “You two’s time together was a gift, cheesy as it is, and now Damian’s spreading that gift to other people, during the holidays and otherwise. It’s the gift that keeps on giving.”

Dick thought about it, as he watched Jon and Damian laugh simultaneously. Happily. Genuinely.

“Sorry, sorry. Cheesy, like I said, but.” Tim sighed. “Conner told me. How Jon only ever seems to perk up when he’s allowed to call Damian, or hang out with Damian or, you know, anything like that. He asked me where it came from, Damian being such a cool kid, and I’ve been kinda thinking about it ever since.”

“…And you know what, Tim? I’m kind of glad you did. Because I never would have noticed myself.” Dick smiled, feeling his heart lighten, for the first time since Clark and his family showed up for the annual holiday affair. After a moment, he looked down at Tim. “You know, you’re kind of a gift _yourself_ , Timbo.”

And even though he was entering his twenties, his face still turned bright red at the compliment, and Dick couldn’t stop his bark of laughter as he threw his arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“…I hate you.” Tim mumbled, even as Damian looked back at them once more. “I should have left you here to stew in your misguided emotions.”

“Nah, you’re too nice.” Dick laughed, kissing his temple. He kept watching the couch, though, as Damian suddenly held up his controller in silent question, and Jon darted away, shouting loudly for Kon to come play games with them too. “But how about I let you beat me at this game to make up for it?”

“ _Let_?” Tim asked, as Dick pushed him into the room, and Jon was instantly back, pulling Kon awkwardly in tow. “ _Please_ , Dick. You couldn’t beat me at this game if you _tried_.”

“You can’t.” Kon offered sheepishly, as Jon shoved him onto the couch, and began to climb into his lap. “Trust me – _I’ve_ tried.”

“Me too.” Jon hummed distractedly, hooking up all the controllers. Damian, restarting the game, nodded in agreement.

“Is that so?” Dick asked, sitting next to Damian, bumping his shoulder in quiet greeting. Damian looked up at him for a moment before smiling back. Dick didn’t miss the slight pressure of his littlest brother leaning against him, as Tim took his spot on his other side, and relished the moment. Thought about Tim’s words. A  second later, he picked up a controller and leaned comfortably back against the cushions. “Well. Challenge _accepted_ then.”


End file.
